Welcome Back
by MakoRain
Summary: Cloud sure wasn't alone any more and it was a blessing and a curse. Cloti one shot picking up at the end of FFVII:AC.


A/N: This is the story I submitted for Anime Detour 2013. Alas, I did not win but I will try again for next year :) As always please R&R.

Standard disclaimers apply.

Music: Thinkin' 'Bout You by Frank Ocean (such an addictive song)

* * *

"Welcome Back'

by MakoRain

Cloud Strife was used to being alone. After spending almost two years in solitude, he had learned to be content by himself. And with how much he used to be alone, Cloud sure wasn't alone anymore. This was a blessing and a curse at the same time.

When he woke up in the morning, Marlene and Denzel were at the table eating breakfast, anxiously waiting for him to walk down the stairs so they could clamber around his legs with hugs and stories about the dreams they had the night before. That was an improvement from them jumping on the bed for the first week he had settled back into his own room at the top of Seventh Heaven.

Heading out on his errands he'd run into Barret, going on and on about how oil would become the main energy source again, just you wait and see! Rufus Shinra actually supported this move after his company put the planet in the sorry state it was in with all of that mako energy going unchecked. Barret and Rufus were turning into a pretty decent tag team to save the planet but it wasn't as if Cloud would ever point this out the burley short-tempered man; he'd probably lose a leg at the very least.

On the way home from his daily deliveries, Cloud couldn't help stopping by Aerith's church. Not out of guilt or penance or even out of loss or sadness. He didn't miss her anymore, not after seeing her walk into the light with Zack. It was more out of a habit that he was slowly starting to break; from stopping in to slowly riding past to simply driving by with a small smile because he had a family to get home to.

At Seventh Heaven, Cid would always find an excuse to stop in for 'a much deserved drink after flying around all those goddamn grunts.' He wasn't fooling anyone though. Cloud could see how happy the pilot was to be flying again, even if it wasn't for his dream in space. But boy did he love keeping the new recruits as well as the assisting Turks in line for Reeve and the World Regenesis Organization (WRO).

Even Vincent made an appearance every now and then, misting in and out in that mysterious way of his. He made it seem easy living with a supernatural spirit inside of him; it couldn't be all that bad. It was odd how he seemed to time his visits whenever Yuffie came bouncing into town from Wutai. Cloud still had the common sense to check his materia whenever the young ninja was around out of habit but it was a good one.

It seemed that every time he saw another friend from his journeys there was always someone else in the background. She was always there, everywhere he went. At first it unnerved him. Did she not trust him? Did she think he would run off again? That would never happen again, she had to know that. And she did. But there she still was, like she always had been and always would be.

Cloud finally realized this one late night in the garage of Seventh Heaven. He was working on Fenrir, making sure everything was tuned up and working properly for the next day's deliveries when he heard the door connecting the bar to the garage open and close quietly, as if to not disturb him. It didn't and he finished tightening a bolt before looking up at the shadow staying close to the wall.

"Tifa?"

"Hi, Cloud."

Even in the dim light he could see her fingers laced together as if she was trying to keep her hands from fidgeting. It made him smile to know that she still had the same tells and that he knew them still so well. It seemed that she had something to say.

Instead of prodding her along, he simply waited. She wasn't like him that way; she would say what she needed to without any help.

In the meantime, he stood up off of the ground and wiped any possible grease off of his gloves, then washing his hands for good measure, giving her time.

"I've been trying to get you alone for a while now."

"Oh?" Cloud raised his eyebrows a bit and she visibly relaxed, her shoulders easing down as she stepped closer to him.

"It's just every time I see you, you're always with someone." Tifa gave him a small smile at that and he returned it naturally, scratching the back of his head.

"I know. It's weird."

"It's weird that people like you and want to talk to you?" She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a knowing look that made him chuckle.

"Well I guess when you put it that way, it's not so bad."

"Cloud, how have you been?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, with everything. Is it hard being around everyone again? After being alone for so long?" Her eyes filled with worry and he watched a line of concern crease her forehead.

"I thought it would be hard. But it's as if I've found my place. With my family and my friends. I'm home."

"Mmm."

He took a moment to look at her, to really take it in and he saw the concern shine through her caring eyes mixed with the smile of her lips and intrigued tilt of her chin at his words. Tifa Lockheart had always been there for him and he was going to do the same for as long as she let him.

"I'm back, Teef. You don't have to worry about me."

Cloud brushed a strand of her long dark hair away from her face, grazing her cheek with his thumb as he did and she leaned into the touch. He'd never get enough of her smooth skin.

"I can't help but think about you, Cloud. You know that."

He touched his forehead to hers and they stayed like that for a moment. He could see his mako infused eyes reflected in her dark ones and before he could turn away in disgust, Tifa placed her hands on either side of his face, holding him there.

"They are a part of you."

"The dark part of me."

"A part of your past." Tifa corrected, her fingers playing with a soft blonde spike that fell alongside his face. "Like me."

"You are more than my past, Teef."

She pulled away with her cheeks aflame, blushing in the soft light.

"You stuck with me through everything. You helped me find myself, more than once." Cloud took her hand in his, enjoying the contact without his almost ever present leather gloves.

"I missed you more than I thought possible."

She squeezed his hand in hers, her hair shielding part of her still-burning face until he pushed it away with his free hand.

"I thought of you every day."

And with that he kissed her, tentative only for an instant that melted into a soft and sweet pressure of lips. It was like he was kissing her for the first time every time he did, it was still such a new and amazing feeling he couldn't describe.

Her lips smiled under his and it was still there when they pulled apart. He could feel a smile of his own mirroring hers and gave a sigh of content. Of peace. Of happiness. Cloud was always glad to see her happy. She deserved more bliss than anything in life.

"Let's go inside, say hello to our friends."

Tifa laughed, leading him by the hand she still held on to and he didn't want her to ever let go.

"I'm glad you're home, Cloud."

He smiled and it was something he would never get tired of doing because this was what it was like to be complete.

"It's good to be back."

As it was meant to be.

The End

* * *

A/N: I know the time lines are a little funny but I still love how this story turned out and I hope you did too :)


End file.
